DPA26
| prev_chapter=Clash! Hareta vs. Koya | next_chapter=A Surprise Visit from Hareta's Father! | chapter=DP | }} Hearts and Spirits Collide (Japanese: 通じあう心 Connecting Heart to Heart) is the twenty-sixth chapter of the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga. Plot As the battle between Hareta and Koya continues, a mysterious man watches from the crowd, eating several dozen bags of popcorn and creeping out the people sitting near him. Down on the field as Hareta's Regigigas takes down Koya's Metagross, Hareta makes a comment on how great the battle is and how much fun he's having. Upon hearing the word "fun", something seems to snap in Koya as he sends out his Mamoswine. Koya remembers a time when battles used to be fun, a time when he and his partner Growlithe didn't even care whether they won or lost. The two of them were happy, until that day... A crushing defeat at the hands of a Gyarados left Growlithe mentally scarred long after its physical wounds had healed. Since then, he has never had a place for things such as "fun" or "heart" in the heat of battle, all that matters is "perfect victory". As Mamoswine lets down a storm of , Hareta switches out for Empoleon and calls for an attack. However, Empoleon is unable to hit Mamoswine due to its Ability. Mamoswine then begins a brutal beat-down as Koya says that soft feelings such as seeing battles as "fun" is what makes Hareta weak, what makes him unable to ever defeat someone like himself. Just as Hareta begins to doubt himself, a voice from the crowd yells out, the voice Hareta heard earlier. A man stands there, telling Hareta not to give up, that even if his techniques can't win, he shouldn't let his heart lose. He says to drive his feelings for his Pokémon home and let them answer them accordingly. Professor Rowan stares on in disbelief, that voice couldn't be that man, could it? Hareta takes the man's words to heart and regains his confidence, Koya mocks him yet again and... Hareta flops onto the ground. Mamoswine comes closer and closer charging at Empoleon with a , until suddenly Hareta springs up telling Empoleon that Mamoswine is on its right allowing it to dodge and then strike with the "Raging Rapids ", Hareta lying on the ground had been to listen carefully to Mamoswine's footsteps. Mamoswine is down for the count. As the hail clears, Professor Rowan gets a clear look at the man from before, it was exactly who he suspected, Hareta's father! However, Rowan isn't the only one to have noticed him, Hansom of the International Police is now on the scene too as the battle between Hareta and Koya continues. Major events * Hareta's Regigigas is defeated in one hit by Koya's Mamoswine. * Koya's hatred of people who have fun with battles is revealed to have stemmed from a loss that traumatized his Growlithe. * Hareta's Empoleon defeats Koya's Mamoswine. * Kaisei is seen in person for the first time. Debuts Humans * Kaisei * Hansom Pokémon debuts * (Koya's) * (Koya's; flashback) Characters Humans * Hareta * Koya * Mitsumi * * Professor Rowan * Hansom * Kaisei Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Koya's; flashback) * (Koya's) * (Koya's) * (Koya's) * (Trainer's; flashback) Trivia * The character referred to as Hansom is known as Looker in the English version of the video games. Category:Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! chapters it:DPA26 zh:DPA26